


Do You Know Who You're Dating?

by Smudgegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Insecurity, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudgegirl/pseuds/Smudgegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny overhears a discussion at HPD and misunderstandings ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Know Who You're Dating?

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first fics posted at LJ, I was never overly happy with it, but I have made a few changes and corrected a few things, so its a lot better than when it was first posted. 
> 
> It was written for a prompt from Dante_s_hell "Danny thinks he's spending too much time with Steve and that he needs to give Steve some space. Maybe there's a girl who is interested in Steve or something and Danny doesn't want to monopolize his time. Whatever you'd like. Anyhow, Danny starts to distance himself and actually becomes withdrawn. Steve of course notices and decides he's going to do something about it. No one hurts Danny and that includes Danny himself."
> 
> Thanks to JerseyDevil for taking a quick look through it and once again correcting my punctuation ;)

Danny was feeling good.  They had just wrapped up a particularly tough case, Steve had not done anything outrageous, and the paperwork had been simple and straightforward.  
To make things even better, Steve had asked him over for steak and beers.  Time away from work that was spent with Steve was the thing that made Danny most happy these days, well apart from Grace time, but even that he was starting to find more fun with Steve around.  
  
He had one final thing to do before he could leave, he had to run past the evidence locker and drop a box of paperwork off then he was all free for the weekend.  Walking past the HPD break room he heard some cops in the  room say something about McGarrett and his ears tuned in attentively.   
  
"That cutie, Cindy  in dispatch has been flirting with McGarrett for weeks now, she told me she finally asked him for drinks tonight and he turned her down, something about spending time with the haole," said the first one.  
  
His buddy let out a snort "Yeah, he spends all his time with Williams, I think he feels sorry for  the little guy.  He's such a pathetic case, has no-one on the island ‘cept McGarrett."  
  
"It's a wonder McGarrett puts up with him during working hours, but letting him cramp his dating style too, sheesh, Cindy said he looked really sad to have turned her down, I bet he will be thinking of what he is missing out on the whole time while he humors Williams tonight."  
  
Danny felt a flare of jealousy.   He had known for some time he was falling in love with his partner, but the sad fact that he was pretty sure Steve was 100% straight had kept him from doing anything about it.  The thought of Cindy asking Steve out on a date was enough to make Danny's gut twist.  Danny hurried on to the evidence locker before anyone came out of the room and saw him.  
  
He signed the evidence in and left the building planning to head over to Steve's when a pang of guilt hit him.  What if he was monopolizing all of Steve's free time? What if Steve really did just feel sorry for him?  He pulled the car over to the side of the road and started to breath deeply.   _Oh shit,_ he thought, _I can't do this to him,_ and pulled out his phone without a second thought typing out a quick text.  
  
Steve was at the store, loading a case of Longboards into the back of his truck when his phone beeped to say there was a new message.   _Sorry babe, got a killer headache, going home to sleep, go out and have some fun, see you Monday - D._  
  
Steve frowned in frustration, he had really been looking forward to tonight, but if Danny had a headache he understood.  They had had very little sleep and downtime the last week, so sleep was probably a good thing for Danny, in fact he decided, sleep would be what he would do if Danny was not going to be around too.  He drove home ate a quick dinner and flopped into bed, it was only then that he gave some thought to the rest of Dannys message, _see you Monday?_  That wasn’t right, they usually spent time together every weekend, he could not even remember the last weekend they had not spent together. Why would Danny suddenly blow him off and be so distant?  Worst case scenarios started flying through his head and he grabbed his phone hitting #1 on his speed dial.  
  
Danny groaned when his phone started to ring, he was expecting it, no one could say he didn't know the way his partner’s mind worked.  "Hello, Steven, I am not kidnapped, I am not being held at gunpoint, everything is just peachy."  
  
"Ok, Danno, I just wanted to check if you needed anything, I can come over and bring you some food or anything?" Steve huffed out trying not to sound too contrite.   
  
"No, Steve, it's fine really. I just want some sleep and a bit of alone time, please?" Danny said trying not to sound too much like his heart was breaking.  
  
"Oh," Steve said quietly "Okay then, I guess I'll see you Monday then.”  
  
  
\-------------------------  
  
The weekend went by far too slowly for both men, and Monday morning they both, unknown to each other, felt a great weight lift off their shoulders upon seeing each the other in the office.  The main difference being Steve smiled and went straight into Danny's office to get his dose of Dannoism, while Danny felt the pain of what he thought he was losing.  
  
"Hey, Danno, you feeling better?" Steve asked eagerly.  
  
"Err, yeah I guess so" mumbled Danny, waving a dismissive hand towards the pile of forms on his desk.  "Just lots of paperwork to do, so I'm just gonna get on with it," and he looked down at the papers in front of him ignoring Steve until he got the message and turned and left the office with a frown on his face.  
  
"What's up with Danny?" Kono asked Steve as he walked past.  
  
Steve sighed, "I wish I knew, he's been avoiding me since Friday, everything was fine when I left work, then he suddenly texted me to cancel all our plans saying he had a headache."  
  
Kono frowned and watched Steve walk dejectedly into his office.  
  
The day was a quiet one, with no new cases, so at the end of the day Steve popped his head into Danny's office and tried again.  "Hey, Danno, wanna come over and eat that steak you missed out on the other night?"  
  
Danny looked up with a blank look on his face, "No, Steve, you go out and have fun, I'm just going home for a quiet night," and with that he got up from his desk grabbed his car keys and left without another word.  
  
Steve was left standing in the bullpen speechless and confused.  "What just happened?" He asked himself.  
  
Danny stopped to buy beer on the way home and somehow ended up with a bottle of scotch instead, he headed home, unscrewed the lid and took a long swig right out the bottle.   _Yep,_ he thought, _scotch is made from grain, so this will be a fine dinner substitute._  
  
\-------------------------  
  
Kono, having finished her paperwork early had slipped off to the station to see one of her old buddies from training.  She found her buddy Tim chatting to the dispatch clerk Cindy and another cop who she did not know.  
  
"Oh hey, Kono" Tim said with a smile.  "Perhaps you can clear something up for us.  Cindy here asked McGarrett out the other day and he turned her down, my friend over here says that everyone around the station thinks its all Williams'  fault for taking up too much of McGarrett's time, and that he needs to stop taking pity on the Haole.  Cindy was just telling me though that she thinks maybe McGarrett is involved with someone else."  
  
Kono looked at them all like she had seen a ghost, "Of course he is involved!" she snapped "How can anyone not know that?" and she turned and nearly ran back to the office.  
  
"Boss, boss" she yelled running into Steve's office where he sat forlornly with his head in his hands.  "I think I may know what’s going on."  
  
"What?" Steve said sadly, "I think maybe he just realized where we were going with this and decided it wasn't what he wanted."  
  
"No!" Kono yelled.  "I was just at the precinct and overheard some stuff, Cindy asked you out on Friday and you turned her down.  The local cops were all talking about how Danny was the reason."  
  
"Well yeah, of course Danny was the reason," Steve said confused.  
  
Kono sighed, "No, they think that Danny is cramping your style, that you spend too much time with him and that's why you are not dating. They say you feel sorry for him.  Don't you see? They would have all been discussing this on Friday when Danny went to drop the evidence off, right before he cancelled on you!"  
  
"Shit!" Steve breathed out, " I have to go and talk to him.". He grabbed his keys and ran out of the office.  
  
Pulling into the parking lot, Steve noticed the lights on in Danny's apartment and quickly parked next to the Camaro.  He ran up the stairs and started banging on the door.  "Open the door, Danny! I know you're home, we need to talk."  
  
"Nothing to talk about Steven, just leave me alone," slurred Danny.  
  
"Open the door or I'll let myself in," Steve answered trying to keep the frustration out of his voice.  He heard Danny start to move, followed by a  solid thunk, and then silence.  
  
"Danny!" he yelled, while immediately fishing out his key to the apartment and opening the door.  There in the middle of the room lay a rather startled looking Danny.  
  
"Hey, partner," drawled a very drunk Danny from the floor, "my legs won't work properly," he hiccuped and gave a half giggle that turned into a strangled sob.  
  
"Oh, Danno," sighed Steve, " Let's get you into bed, we can talk in the morning when you are more likely to remember what I have to say, and maybe I can get some sense into your thick skull."  
  
\-------------------------  
  
  
Danny woke in the early hours of the morning feeling awful, he hated hangovers and felt like he wanted to throw up.  The room was still spinning, but strangely enough he was anchored on the bed.  He tried to roll over only to discover a warm body spooning with his, a muscled arm thrown over his waist and  the gentle sound of snoring coming from behind him. _Oh this is too nice to waste_ he thought and passed back out.  
  
When he woke again, the sun was streaming in his window, and more importantly his back was cold, no more warm body pressed up against his.  He sighed in disappointment and decided it must have been a dream.  It was then that he heard someone in his kitchen and smelled the wonderful smell of bacon frying. He got out of bed and stumbled to the door.  
  
"Good morning," said Steve way too cheerfully, "I don't approve of fried food, but I figured you were going to need something fried and greasy to help with that hangover," as he watched Danny sit himself down heavily at the small table.  
  
"What are you doing here, Steve?" asked Danny, "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?"  
  
"Why yes, you did, and I was trying to do just that, until I found out why, but we will discuss that after you eat.   Here you go, eat first talk later."  
  
Steve sat and watched quietly while Danny ate his bacon and eggs and drank his orange juice, sitting back with a content sigh while running his hands through his hair, trying to straighten the bed head that was going on.  
  
"Danny, do you enjoy spending time with me?" he asked.  
  
Danny blinked like the question was confusing, "Of course I do!" he blurted out.  
  
"Then why would you suddenly cut me off like you did?  Is it because you overheard those jerks at the station saying something?"  
  
"Yeah," Danny sighed his heart breaking slightly, "I don't want to be the reason you stop dating, I mean I know I am not exactly 'out there' on the dating scene and I love to spend my evenings with you, but you, every woman in the area is eye humping you, you should get out and have fun."  
  
Steve smiled a slow patient smile, "Did it ever occur to you that I may be spoken for, that I don't want to go out and 'have fun' as you put it because I am already dating someone?"  
  
Danny's heart dropped, this was not news he wanted to hear.  "But, but who?  You told me you and Cath called it off," he stammered out.  
  
"Oh, Danny, you wound me, I have been dating **_you_** for the last 6 months, wooing you with beers, movies and steak dinners."  
  
Danny couldn't believe his ears, was he really hearing what he thought? He looked up from the point he was staring at on the table and was met by a pair of hopeful eyes, "Oh" he said in a whisper.  "Oh, I can work with that," he said, a small smile creeping onto his face, "I can definitely work with that."   
  
Steve smiled  and leaned in to catch his lips in a soft slow kiss.


End file.
